We are studying the structure and mechanisms of a unique family of catalytic antibodies in an effort to establish rules that will permit more active catalytic antibodies to be generated. Using a variety of chemical, biochemical and molecular biology techniques, we are engineering improvements into our catalytic antibodies in a structure-guided way. Our goal is to monitor the structure-function relationships involved in engineering these catalytic improvements.